A human being with an at least partial visual impairment condition may, for example, utilize a walking stick to “feel” obstacles and navigate therearound. The walking stick may get entangled with an obstacle, causing the human being to trip and fall. Further, the human being may encounter an unexpected obstacle into which he/she bumps into. Thus, obstacles may cause accidental injuries to the human being, which may even prove to be fatal.
For this reason, the human being may constantly require an assistant to guide him/her around the obstacles. The human being may, therefore, be completely dependent on the assistant.
The at least partial visual impairment condition may also be a temporary condition induced by, for example, a war situation. A soldier may not temporarily be able to see the environment surrounding him/her due to smoke. Therefore, the soldier may be vulnerable to attacks from an enemy and/or falls resulting from unwanted contacts with obstacles.